


Through the Wire

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hypothetical Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: got a request on my tumblr for some reddie phone sex~





	Through the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> this title is from what a feeling by one direction bc one direction fucking s l a p s

Eddie was about ready to lose his mind. Richie had been gone on his business trip for four days, and he was gonna be gone another three before Eddie could see him. Eddie wasn’t used to being without Richie for so long, and the house didn’t feel the same without him - it was too quiet, the bed too empty. Eddie was cold and lonely and he missed his husband like crazy. He wanted him to come home and hold him and kiss him and rail him until he saw stars.

He lay in bed, anxiously awaiting his husband’s call. It was a little past ten in their New York apartment, so a little after seven in LA where Richie’s conference was; he was probably just getting out of dinner. The waiting was killing Eddie. He was lonely and horny and missing Richie’s voice and arms and lips. Finally, his phone buzzed in his hand. Eddie picked up halfway through the first ring. “Richie,” he sighed into the phone, his voice sounding much more desperate than he had expected it to.

“Damn, what a greeting,” Richie chuckled lowly. “Hello to you too, sweetheart.”

“Baby,” Eddie whined, curling into the sheets, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, angel.” Richie’s voice sounded a little tired, but it was just as smooth as it normally was, and Eddie wanted to melt into it. As much as he playfully complained about his husband’s motor mouth, the truth was that he could listen to Richie talk for hours, happily getting lost in the cadence of his voice. It was Eddie’s favorite sound in the whole world.

“How were your meetings?”

“Boring,” Richie sighed. Eddie could hear him settling into his hotel bed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Richie’s voice dropped almost imperceptibly, but he and Eddie had been together long enough for Eddie to have every little change in tone memorized. His skin prickled with excitement.

“Yeah?” he said, his own voice becoming slightly lower as well. “Anything in particular?”

“I don’t know if I wanna get into that right now, I’m kind of tired,” Richie said, but Eddie could tell he was just trying to goad Eddie into begging. And Eddie was desperate enough that it worked.

“No no, please tell me,” he whined. He could picture the smirk on Richie’s lips.

“You really wanna know that badly?”

“Yes,” Eddie breathed, his cock growing hard just from the tone of Richie’s voice. “Please tell me, I need to know.”

There was a pause before Richie asked, “Are you naked, baby?”

“N-no, daddy,” Eddie answered, nearly shaking with anticipation.

“You better be in ten seconds or I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, daddy.” Eddie dropped his phone and shucked off his clothes as quickly as he could, Richie’s voice faintly counting down from ten through the speaker. He was on two by the time Eddie frantically huffed, “Okay, I’m here, my clothes are all off.”

“Desperate for it, aren’t you?” Richie chuckled. His condescending tone made Eddie’s cock flush as it grew harder. “I love it when you’re desperate. Makes you such a good boy for me. Are you gonna be good tonight, angel?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered, gripping the sheets to keep from touching himself.

“Wish I could see you right now. Bet you look so pretty all nice and exposed for me. Where are you right now, baby?”

“On the bed,” Eddie breathed. “On my back.” Richie hummed.

“Must be a nice sight.”

“What were you thinking about today, daddy?” Eddie asked, risking a scolding for his impatience but too turned on to care.

“Oh, you don’t wanna know that, princess,” Richie said dismissively. “I was thinking dirty things, too dirty for a good little boy like you to hear.”

“Daddy, please,” Eddie whined, bordering on indignant. “I wanna know.”

“Why would you wanna hear something so dirty?” Richie paused, and Eddie could almost hear his smirk in the silence. “Are you a dirty boy? Have you been having dirty thoughts about daddy, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie whispered. “Can’t help it. You make me so hard, daddy, makes me think dirty things. Makes me wanna hear the dirty things you think about.”

“Daddy was thinking very dirty things today, baby boy. I was sitting at this big, long table, and all I could think about was bending you over it.” Eddie whimpered. He was about to ask permission to touch himself when Richie asked, “Have you opened yourself up yet today?”

“No, daddy,” Eddie answered. “Can I? Please?”

“You better. I’m not telling you anything more until you’ve got a vibrator deep inside of you.” Eddie moaned at that.

“Wh-which one?” he panted, his fist clenching in the sheet as his cock leaked precome onto his stomach.

Richie’s voice was dark and deep and smooth and sure as he said, “The black one.” Eddie whimpered again; the black one was the biggest.

“Okay, but I need to put the phone down to go get it, a-and the lube.”

“I’ll be right here, sweetheart,” Richie assured him.

“Okay,” Eddie said again, hesitating for a second before putting the phone down. He hurried to retrieve the vibrator from under their bed and the lube from the bedside table, eager to hear Richie’s voice again. “I’m back.”

“Put me on speaker, baby,” Richie instructed. “You’re gonna need both your hands.”

“No,” Eddie heard himself saying. There was a brief pause.

“What was that?”

“Want you close,” he explained, his voice small. “I miss you so much, daddy. Want your voice in my ear.”

“I miss you, too, angel,” Richie replied, his voice much softer than it had just been. “Daddy misses his good little boy so much. I’ll be right here, baby. I won’t make you put the phone down, okay?” Eddie hummed, unable to make much more noise or form any more coherent words. “That means you don’t get to touch your cock though, because I don’t want your pretty little hole to be empty tonight. Got it?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered, suppressing a whine of protest. Obviously his cock was begging to be stroked, but Richie’s voice in his ear was better than his hand on his cock any day.

“Good boy. Start opening yourself up now, get your hole nice and wet for me.” Eddie moaned at the words and brought the lube close to the receiver so that Richie could hear him open and squeeze it onto his fingers. “That didn’t sound like much, baby,” Richie chided, an edge to his voice. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s okay, daddy,” Eddie said, gasping as he circled a finger around his entrance. “My fingers aren’t as big as yours.”

“But that vibrator is big, angel,” Richie pointed out.

“Want the stretch,” Eddie almost mumbled.

“Use more,” Richie ordered. Eddie gasped at his commanding tone. “Squeeze it onto your chest, spread it all across your thighs, fucking cover yourself in it like it’s my come, baby. Want you nice and dirty and wet, nice and easy to slide into it.”

“Okay, daddy,” Eddie agreed, doing as he was told. The lube was cold as he spread it across his nipples and inner thighs, making the sensitive skin come alive. His cock twitched desperately as he massaged the lube into his nipples, making himself moan. “Feels so good on my chest,” he breathed, bucking his hips up into the air. His voice was a desperate whimper when he told Richie, “I’m so hard, daddy, want you to touch me so bad.”

“I know you do, baby. Just finger yourself like daddy would, okay?” Eddie slipped a finger inside himself as instructed, the excessive amount of lube that covered his hand and hole making it slide in with barely any resistance. Eddie’s moan was all the confirmation Richie needed to know that he’d done as he was told. “Does it feel good to finger yourself, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie breathed. “Not as nice as when you do it, but it feels good.”

“You like it better when I finger you?” Richie asked, pride and amusement both laced through his voice.

“You finger me so good, daddy,” Eddie whimpered, quickening his pace as he thrust his finger desperately in and out of himself. He rocked his hips, chasing the sensation, and closed his eyes as he imagined Richie above him with his fingers buried inside of him. “Your fingers are so nice and long, they go so _deep_.”

“I love fingering you, baby, love making my little boy feel so good.”

“Please let me put another in,” Eddie pleaded. “I need it so bad.”

“Go ahead, baby,” Richie encouraged, “as long as you’re ready.”

Eddie moaned loudly as he slipped a second finger inside of himself. The stretch felt amazing, and his fingers pressed against his sensitive walls in a way that made his head spin a little before he adjusted to the sensation. “Are you touching yourself, daddy?” Eddie asked, his breath short.

“I am. Been stroking my cock since the second I got into bed. Feels so fucking good, baby. I didn’t even stop to take my suit off, I just pulled my cock out.” Eddie moaned lewdly at that, grinding down desperately onto his fingers. Richie chuckled, making Eddie even harder. “Yeah, I know you like that, baby. You’re such a little slut for daddy in a suit, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered enthusiastically. “Fuck, you look so good in a suit.” He smiled to himself at the thought and hummed contentedly.

“Do you like when I make you get completely naked for me, baby? You like being all exposed while daddy’s still in his work clothes?”

“Yes, daddy. I know you’ll take care of me.”

“That’s right,” Richie groaned. “Always gonna take such good care of my beautiful little boy. You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Eddie just whimpered and buried his face into his shoulder temporarily. “Can you take another finger, baby? Just one more and then you can use the toy, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Eddie agreed. He pushed a third finger inside of himself with relative ease, the new sensation making his cock throb. He felt full, but he knew he would be so much fuller soon, and the thought made him moan. “Want it,” he whined, “wanna be full.”

“Not yet, baby,” Richie said. “I don’t want you hurting yourself. Just relax, okay? I’ll let you play with your toy really soon, as soon as you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now,” Eddie insisted.

“Baby,” Richie warned, “if you lie to me I’m not gonna let you use the vibrator at all.” Eddie whined indignantly. “Got it?”

“Yes,” Eddie relented.

“So what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna listen to you,” Eddie answered, his voice soft and compliant. “Gonna open myself up so it doesn’t hurt.”

“Such a good little boy for me,” Richie praised, his voice low and smooth as silk, sending pleasant chills down Eddie’s spine. “Listens so well to his daddy.” Eddie began pumping his fingers faster, pressing them in deeper and moving them around. He moaned through it all, finger fucking himself to the sound of Richie’s groans and encouragements. “Think you can take the vibe now, baby?”

“Please.”

“Okay, angel. Get it nice and wet, okay? Want it to slide right into you.”

“Okay, daddy.” Eddie held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he thoroughly lubed up the toy.

“Do you know why I want it nice and wet?” Richie asked as Eddie capped the lube and tossed it aside.

“Why?”

“Because you’re gonna turn it on and fuck yourself nice and hard and fast for me. Right away, no adjusting.” Eddie let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. “Now,” Richie clarified, his voice low and demanding. Eddie scrambled to turn it on, choosing a medium setting and then thrusting the whole thing inside of himself at once. It slid in easily thanks to the lube, but Eddie still felt the stretch, still had to get used to being so full. But of course, Richie had said no adjusting, and Eddie knew he would be able to tell from his moans if he wasn’t doing as he was told. His moans were nice and loud, and he was very glad they had their own house because if they lived in an apartment he was sure he’d be receiving some noise complaints.

“Fuck!” he cried, his body shivering at the sudden intense pleasure.

“That’s it, baby, fuck yourself nice and hard, just the way daddy’s gonna do when he gets home on Saturday. Nice and hard and fast, not giving you a break to catch your breath. Do you like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie moaned, keeping up his pace. “Feels so, so good, can’t wait for your cock.”

“And I can’t wait to give it to you. Are you ready to hear what had me so distracted from my meeting today?”

“Please.”

“I was thinking about bending my baby boy over the conference table. Couldn’t stop picturing slamming you against the table and fucking you nice and hard.” Eddie moaned softly, the vibrations pulsing through him. “Do you like the sound of that, baby? You want daddy to bend you over and fuck you in his suit?” Eddie hummed in agreement. “I didn’t hear that, baby. I said do you want daddy to rip all of your clothes off and hold you down while all of daddy’s coworkers watch him fuck you like a toy?” Eddie let out a lascivious moan, his cock throbbing desperately, painfully at the image. “Answer me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie whimpered. “Please show me off, daddy.”

“Yeah? You wanna be good for daddy? Wanna show all of daddy’s bosses how good you take cock?” Eddie sobbed out a confirmation, his stomach and the tip of his cock messy with precome. It was agonizing to not touch himself, but he knew it would feel even better to come untouched - and with the way Richie was talking to him, he didn’t think it would take much longer to get there. “Honestly a lot of the guys there were pretty hot. I bet you’d love their eyes on you. And they’d love you even more. They’d all be jerking their cocks while they watched me fuck you so hard into the table that your hips bruise. I bet they’d all wanna gather round, get a nice view of your pretty little hole stretched around my cock. You’re so fucking pretty, angel. They’d all be dying to get their cocks inside of you.”

“Only yours,” Eddie moaned, his ability to form sentences steadily diminishing as warm, tight pleasure coiled in his abdomen. His thighs were shaking as he fucked himself, the pleasure almost overwhelming.

“Oh? So you don’t wanna get fucked by a bunch of hot guys in suits?” Eddie whimpered; he and Richie had only talked like this a couple of times before, and Eddie was still torn between wanting Richie to claim him and how hot the idea of being used was. “Yeah, I know you do. Daddy’s little slut loves getting fucked, don’t you baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered obediently, honestly.

“Maybe I’d let them open you up for me. I mean, they’re daddy’s bosses after all. You don’t want daddy to get in trouble with his bosses, do you?”

“N-no.”

“Such a good boy. I know you wouldn’t want that. I know you’d happily bend over and spread your legs for them all. I’d let them fuck you one after another, all of them filling you up with their come ‘til you’re nice and wet and dirty for me. Want it dripping down your thighs. Then, once they’re done, daddy’s gonna turn you around and fuck you nice and hard. Daddy’s the only one that gets to see his baby’s pretty face while he gets fucked. Gonna remind you who you fucking belong to.” Eddie was nearly ready to come, and he could hear in Richie’s voice that he was getting close too. “Gonna make you come over and over again, gonna make you fucking work for my come. You’re not gonna be able to stand by the time I’m done with you, daddy’s gonna have to carry you out.”

“Please,” Eddie cried, holding back his orgasm as best he could.

“Please what, baby?” Richie cooed, his breathing heavy. Eddie could hear the wet slap of Richie’s hand jerking his own cock, and it only made Eddie want to come that much more desperately. “Use your words.”

“Please let me come, I’m so fucking close.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Richie chuckled. “You haven’t touched your cock, have you, princess?”

“No, daddy. I’ve been good, I promise.”

“I know you have, baby,” Richie groaned. “Fuck, you’re so good for me, such a good little boy for daddy, aren’t you? Come on, sweetheart, come for me. Be a good boy and come for daddy.”

Eddie cried out as he came, the pleasure and power in Richie’s voice sending him over the edge. The pleasure was extremely intense; it had Eddie’s entire body shaking as he painted his chest in his own come.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie chanted through the phone, moaning obscenely as he came. Eddie whimpered at the sound.

“C-can I take o-out?” Eddie asked, nearly in tears at the overstimulation of the vibrator still buried deep inside of him.

“Yeah, baby, take it out. Want you to lie down and just relax now.” Eddie did as he was told, barely pausing to turn the vibrator off before tossing it aside and allowing his body to melt into the bed. “You were so good for me,” Richie praised. Eddie preened, a satisfied and almost bashful smile on his face as he pressed his face into the pillows.

“I miss you so much,” he sighed. “Want you to come home and cuddle me.”

“Fuck, there’s nothing I want more than to hold you right now,” Richie agreed. Eddie’s heart hummed in adoration at the sleepy, fucked out quality of Richie’s voice.

“That was really good,” Eddie giggled, his cheeks red.

“Yeah?” Richie said, and Eddie could tell that he was grinning. He could picture it, soft and lazy and effortlessly dazzling. “I had a pretty good time, too.”

“I’m glad.”

“I need to get out of this suit, but will you stay on the line?”

“Of course.” Eddie waited, smiling to himself as he heard Richie cursing under his breath, clearly struggling with the suit.

“Okay, I’m back,” Richie sighed, audibly collapsing onto the bed. “So, how was your day, honey bun?” Eddie grinned and rolled his eyes, something he was sure Richie knew he was doing without being there to witness it.

“It was okay. Work was fine. Did some grocery shopping.”

“Bet it wasn’t as fun without me,” Richie said, the wink clear in his voice. Eddie scoffed.

“You know, it’s actually kinda nice to not be threatened with being kicked out of the store for a change.”

The conversation went on until Eddie’s eyes began to droop, his words becoming slurred with sleep. He didn’t want to hang up, but Richie insisted he needed to sleep - “I don’t want you falling asleep at work and having a car fall on top of you.” So Eddie listened and said goodnight. The bed was still too big and too cold, but he was content to fall asleep knowing he’d wake up one day closer to having Richie back home.


End file.
